


Wish You Were Here

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decided he wanted Peter to come to the Xavier school for the Gifted. Charles welcomed the boy under two conditions: 1. Erik was needed to form the X-Men team again. 2. Erik was to stay until Peter graduated (three years). Peter begged his dad; and both Alex and Raven told him that they were all willing to start again. Didn't they learn anything from the future? Erik stays. Charles assumes that the relationship had was severed for good; but they could at least be friends. But he was wrong. It was too hard to deny their love and lust for each other. Things got even more complicated when the serum that Charles abused for ten years did make some serious changes to his DNA. This time it was a secondary mutation that challenged not only Charles' relationship with Erik. But Erik's relationship with Peter and Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Westchester, NY 1975**

Charles was exhausted. He looked down at his growing bump. He stared up at Hank. "What am I supposed to do? I won't be able to hide it much longer."

Hank sighed, "Even if you considered aborting now; it would require surgery. But I'm not even sure if removing the fetus wouldn't endanger you from having a child again?"

Erik who had been patiently sitting by stood up suddenly. "I beg your pardon?"

Charles shuddered. He felt the surge of anger coming from Erik. It was like water suddenly boiling over. "Please calm down Erik; Hank is just speculating some options."

"Speculating options that include cutting the fetus out of your body like it were some parasite? Maybe Hank has been reading Eichmann's medical journals? He was really good about removing fetuses and experimenting on the body." Erik stood closer to Charles.

Hank was seething, "Don't you fucking dare compare me to that monster...."

Erik didn't look appeased, he kept staring at Hank. " Don't tell me - as a scientist - it is completely understandable. Are you already planning on dissecting it? Or will you put my child in some jar on the counter in your lab?"

Hank slammed his hand against the wall - putting a hole in it.

Erik lifted the poker that was lying against the fireplace into the air.

Charles could see that the situation was escalating. "I said everyone calm the fuck down!"

Hank and Erik stood still.

Charles didn't hesitate using his powers anymore. Charles knew he had returned to 'normal' after he was off the serum and booze. But he wasn't as naive anymore. He learned many lessons the hard way.

The pregnancy was easy thus far. But it was affecting his powers. Erik had arrived a year after the Sentinel debacle to the mansion when there was news of the school being re-opened. He showed up at the door step with Peter. He wanted to enroll his son. Charles accepted it under one caveat; Erik had to stay and help him put together the X-Men. Raven, Alex, Hank - they all needed training and guidance. He was only obligated to stay until Peter turned 18 years old and graduated. Charles flat out told Erik that he needed him. Would he dare turn his back on him now?

Of course Peter begging his dad helped too.

It was ridiculous to think that they could _just be friend._ There was no such thing for Erik and Charles as simple friendship. And within six months of Erik living at Graymalkin Lane; they ended up sleeping together. It was strange for Charles; he had given up on having a sex life after the accident. And without the serum; he wasn't sure he could even achieve any semblance of pleasure.

So Charles spoke to Hank. It was at first quite embarrassing. But it had to be said. Was there a chance that a small dose could be used simply for the use of achieving an erection and assisting in sexual function?

Hank was of course a genius. Of course that didn't exclude Raven squeezing the information out of Hank. She told Charles that Hank had no choice but to tell her. The mice in the lab were humping each other frantically. She knew immediately Hank had created some sort of sex drug.

Charles told Hank to patent the particular serum. God only knows if in the future - there would be a growing need for it.

At first the idea of having to inject his penis was impossible for Charles to achieve. So he had to get Erik's help. Erik used his powers so he could hold Charles' hands. "This isn't necessary you know...we can try other things."

Charles shook his head, "No way, I really want this Erik. This is configuration isn't like the original serum. This is just about...fucking."

Erik groaned when he heard Charles say "fucking" in that amazingly sexy and proper English accent. "Then I'm all for it too..."

A year later, Charles felt...strange.

According to Hank the blood tests, urine tests and eventually the sonogram confirmed the unbelievable. "You're pregnant."

Erik had taken the news of Charles' pregnancy with such aplomb. Erik was adamant that it was more proof that mutants were going to be the surviving species.

Charles looked at them both, "Hank was only thinking about the options available to me. And to have or not have this child is up to me, only. This is my body. And no, I won't have the fetus removed. And not because I'm against abortion. I believe everyone has a right to make a decision about their bodies. Now - more than ever. My question was really about how do I hide this pregnancy from the children? Erik and I know that I can't run the risk that a child runs home to tell their parents about how Professor Xavier is pregnant. I can't run the risk of Stryker or Trask finding that out about me."

"I have a hide-out in South America. You can go there." Erik reached out gently and touched Charles' hand. "We will equip it with everything you could possible need. If the fucking Nazis could hide there - so can a few mutants."

"Hide in South America for five months? There is no way I could do that old friend. I can't leave the school. I'm needed here too much. Someone must be here to protect these children." Charles sighed. "I will just continue to hide out in my room."

Hank frowned and looked up at Erik, "Someone will get too curious and demand to see you. We can't hold them off that long. Especially little Ororo or Kitty. They really see you as their father figure. They are already very worried about you Charles."

"I know they are - you have no idea how much I will miss not seeing their faces every day."

Hank reached out and placed a supportive hand on Charles' shoulder. "Then we do plan B. Raven and I were talking about it last night. Erik can stay here at the school as the temporary new Headmaster. The kids will listen to him. They already do. Raven will be watching him his every mode; he doesn't anything weird and she will take him out."

"And here I used to think that Raven was on my side." Erik looked over at Charles.

The pregnant man rolled his eyes," you tried to kill her, she is just looking for an excuse to shoot you. Don't give it to her."

Hank smiled, "Precisely, and Charles and I can go to this house in South America. We will stay only until Charles gives birth and then return. I think we still wait another month. Put another blanket over your lap."

Charles smiled and looked over at his dear friend, "Hank are you saying you trust Erik with the children and the school?"

Hank shrugged, "I trust Erik as much as he trusts me with his unborn child."

Erik looked at Hank. "Then I trust you implicitly without question."

"Good. It is mutual then. I will need to make sure the safe house has all the necessary medical supplies. But as far as I can tell; this should be a regular c-section birth. I will definitely start practicing. We can bring Jean too. She's excellent and really interested in becoming a medical doctor."

Charles sighed. "Hank can you please give Erik and I some privacy?"

Hank nodded and left the room.

"Hank and I both continue to believe that the original serum I used was the cause for this secondary mutant manifestation." Charles rolled over closer to the window in his bedroom. "It is possible that my DNA has been reversed for good or..."

Erik furrowed his brow. "Or this would be the only child you will be able to have again? The serum could wear off and it is possible, just like your telepathy and ability to walk, that your ability to get pregnant again would disappear."

Charles nodded.

"Well I suppose that you should make you ...happy. You clearly aren't thrilled to be in this condition. And it being my child is surely no big prize." Erik said softly. He turned to stare at an obnoxious modern painting that Charles had upon his wall. He wiped his eyes. Hoping that Charles would not catch his ridiculous tears. Erik wasn't even sure why he was suddenly so bloody sentimental. He already had a son, Pietro.

"Oh Erik, for a man so smart - you are such a bloody fucking fool." Charles wanted to throw something. Instead he cleared his throat. "I need you to watch these children as if every one of them was even more dear to you than Peter. Erik - I need to trust you. We will have a meeting tomorrow about it. I need to make sure that Alex, Raven and Logan will be here to assist you without any problems. I will also go over the schedules and other information."

"Charles - if there is any information that I must have - just put it in my head. I no longer wear the helmet because I trust you."

Charles nodded, "Yes of course - that would be easier too. I'm tired now and ready for bed. Can you finish downstairs for me? Make sure roll call is done and everyone is in their room?"

Erik nodded but before he walked out he turned, "And Charles...?"

"Yes...?"

"Thank you..." Erik said with a smile, "I will bring you a glass of warm milk when I come back later. Get some rest now."

Charles smiled and suddenly frowned, "Your son is pacing his room. He's heard that I'm "ill" and he's very anxious about it. Erik - to talk to him."

"I will..."

\-------------------------------

**Buenos Aires, Argentina**

Charles could feel his stomach grumbling. He was about to serve himself a cup of tea, when Peter appeared out of nowhere with a paper bag in his hand. Charles startled and spilled tea all over the cup and table. "Pietro Maximoff...! Young man you startled me! Remember, my telepathy is a bit slower now that I'm in this particular condition."

Peter knew that whenever his dad or Charles called him "Pietro..." they were really pissed off with him. "Sorry Professor..." Peter used his powers to clean the table, give Charles a new cup of tea, and set a plate in front of him.

For Charles it was all a blur and a swish of breeze. When Charles looked down on the table; it was an entirely different setting. But when he noticed the plate in front of him; he quickly gasped with delight. "Peter are these fresh empanadas from Doña Renata?"

"Yes Sir..." Peter smiled widely. "You said you were craving them right? I got you some meat one and some of the _queso y cebolla_ (cheese and onions). "

Charles smiled and bit into the patty. He groaned with pleasure. "Oh my god, it is delicious. Sit down and try them. They are absolutely delicious."

Peter shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "I just had three of them...."

"You eat and eat; but your powers will keep you thin. Lucky boy." Charles shook his head and smiled. He was in the middle of taking a second bite when he gritted his teeth. "This baby is kicking up a storm today. Good lord..."

"Can I touch? Can I touch? Can I touch?" Pietro took a deep breath to slow down. When he was overly excited; even his speech was too fast for normal human ears. "Can I touch your belly?"

Charles took Peter's hand and placed it on his big belly. "Keep it right there - and wait..."

Peter waited and then felt the baby kick his hand. "Holy shit..."

Charles rolled his eyes and started on his second empanada. "When the baby is born ; please try not to cuss too much in front of him ...or her."

By the time Charles looked up again from his sip of tea, Peter was in his customary Pink Floyd t-shirt. He was putting a cassette in the player on his hip. Charles recognized the Pink Floyd music that emanating from the headphones. Erik had questioned Charles about Peter's fascination with the British band.

"Have you listened to the music?" Charles had asked him one night. They had just finished making love and Erik was usually easy to talk during these moments. But so very fragile too.

"I have. It is haunting, sad and depressing. I listen to the music and I think horrible things." Erik looked confused. "I don't want my son have those same thoughts."

Charles smiled and slowly rubbed Erik's pale muscled back. Charles sighed. He loved touching the beautiful man. So tortured on the inside but flawless on the outside. God had a sense humor? But Charles was an agnostic; to blame it on God seemed too simple. "But you are listening to them music. That is how it makes you feel - not your son. I have been near him when he listens on the record player or his cassette player. It' s like he enters this Buddhist type trance which calms him and soothes him. Music is powerful for animals, humans and even mutants. How strangely connected we are on some levels."

Erik smiled. He was reassured if Charles told him that his son found inner peace in something as simple as music.

Charles sighed.

Peter smiled. "You are thinking about him?"

Charles nodded. "I wish he were here..."

Peter reached out and held Charles' hand.

"Peter, I want to thank you for coming to Argentina with me. I hope you're not missing your friends back in New York? I hope your dad didn't pressure you to come with me."

Peter frowned, "Dad didn't pressure me at all. That night he came to my room. I told him that I was worried. You were in your room and unwilling to come out; but also unable to have anyone see you? That didn't make sense to me."

"I'm sorry about that too. I hate lying to you children. It weighs on me." Charles started to pick apart one of his left-over empanadas. He took a moment before speaking. He wiped his hands on his napkin and folded them over his big belly. "I trust you. We all do. But as much as I love the children; no one can ever know this about me. It would place the child and I in extreme danger."

Peter nodded, "I know that. Dad told me that you were going to Buenos Aires to give birth to my little sister or brother. I asked him if he was going with you. He said he had to stay to take care of the school and the kids. Boy was I really mad at him."

"Why Peter...?"

Peter stood up and started pacing the kitchen (just like his father had the habit of doing when anxious). "You are going to give birth to his child! And you were coming here without him? Just you and Hank , and 14 year old Jean Grey? And you said it yourself - your condition is making you feel a bit strange. You're a bit slower with your powers. I told him it was unacceptable."

Charles frowned. "What did Erik say...?"

Peter got beside Charles. "Why don't you find out?"

Charles reached out and touched Peter's temple.

_"I'm needed here Peter. I made a promise to Charles that I will fulfill even if it kills me. This school and these children , including you, are his life's passion. I won't let him lose hope again. But you're right, he is going to be very far away without my protection."_

_"Well, I'm not going to sit around here while the Professor is going to have my little brother or sister without any family around! No fucking way! I will go with him and protect him. You can't stop me."_

_Erik could feel the tears in his eyes. He reached out and hugged Peter tightly and closely. "I would never dream of stopping you. Our family is important Peter. A long time ago a very evil man wiped out over six million of your brothers and sisters. The world is a perilous place. But now there is a second chance - a true miracle. But this miracle isn't about Charles and I. This is all about you and your future. The future for all mutants. I need you to protect the baby. Use your powers as much as possible if the cause arrives. There is only one other man I could ever trust more than Charles - and I want that to be you."_

_Peter knew he was going to start crying. He gave his dad a sad smile. "I will protect him and the baby with my life. I'm not afraid dad."_

_Erik shook his head, "No my son, that sacrifice I will not allow. Not anymore. I doubt it will be necessary. But if one day the humans rise against us again; and the time to fight arrives your mission will be different. Peter, for the first time since we have met, I need you to listen carefully to me. If things get bad again; I need you to take the child and run. Run faster than you could ever imagine. Do you understand me Peter? You must run."_

_"Yes, run with baby, fast. I understand."_

Charles put his hand down. He looked over at the gentle soul with the silver hair. "Your father is right. Peter, if anything should happen and word got out about the baby and me. I want you to take the baby and run. Run and don't stop until you are safely away. You must promise me that too?"

Peter nodded, "I promise." And placed his headphones against his ears. Turning the music on; he took a deep breath and soaked the lyrics in. He needed to relax and zone out a bit.

_So, so you think you can tell_  
 _Heaven from Hell,_  
 _Blue skies from pain._  
 _Can you tell a green field_  
 _From a cold steel rail?_  
 _A smile from a veil?_  
 _Do you think you can tell?_  
  
 _And did they get you to trade_  
 _Your heroes for ghosts?_  
 _Hot ashes for trees?_  
 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_  
 _Cold comfort for change?_  
 _And did you exchange_  
 _A walk on part in the war_  
 _For a lead role in a cage?_  
  
 _How I wish, how I wish you were here._  
 _We're just two lost souls_  
 _Swimming in a fish bowl,_  
 _Year after year,_  
 _Running over the same old ground._  
 _What have we found?_  
 _The same old fears._  
 _Wish you were here._

 

\------------------------------

**Westchester, NY**

"Professor Xavier are you going to marry the baby's mommy?" Six year old Ororo looked down at the newborn with the soft ginger hair.

Charles looked over at Erik who only raised an eyebrow. "Actually Ororo - the baby's mother couldn't be found. That is why I had to leave the school for so long. It was important that I took care of everything so I could bring little Wanda home with me."

Jean reached out and took Ororo's hand. "All right, we better leave the Professor to get some rest. The baby is surely to wake up in the middle of the night for a few weeks."

Charles used his powers to talk to Jean. _"Thank you so very much Jean. You will be an amazing doctor one day. I have a feeling you will be invaluable to me in the future."_

_"You are welcome Professor. I better go - Scott is going crazy waiting for me downstairs."_

Charles watched Erik reach down and pick the newborn from her bassinet. He held her gently in his arms. "That's a very expensive silk shirt. I don't think baby spit-up comes out of silk."

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "I don't bloody care. She can spit and piss all over them. They are easily replaced; she is one of a kind. Meine wunderschöne Tochter... "

Charles heard a knock on the door. "Come in..."

And with a flash, Peter was beside Erik looking down at the baby. "Oh wow, I think she opened her eyes to check out her big brother! Wanda, Wanda, Wanda,...."

"Peter...!" Charles smiled at the boy. "Slow down. She is very delicate at the moment. Do you want to hold your sister?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded. "I promise to not move."

Erik placed the newborn in her teenage brother's arms. "Remember to hold her neck and head."

Peter giggled to be reminded about the day he met his father. "Don't worry - no whiplash today. I thought you were going to puke in the elevator that day. You turned a bit green."

Erik hated to be reminded. It was an awful experience. "Just pay attention to what you're doing right now."

Peter sat on the bed. That helped him be still too. But soon the baby started to get fussy. "Oh no - she's not happy anymore."

Charles opened his arms; and Peter placed the baby within them. "She's just probably in need of a diaper change and a feeding."

When Erik looked over again, Peter was already standing there with a bottle and burping cloth. He handed them to Charles. "Sorry, I don' t do diapers." And zoomed away.

"Charles, my son is exhausting me. How will I have the energy for Wanda?"

Charles laughed.

"And most of all; he amazes me. I can't imagine being that self-assured of my powers at his age. I was so frightened and isolated. I thought I was alone. A monster." Erik watched Charles change the baby's diaper. He handed the baby back to Erik. "I need to wash my hands. Feed her...?"

Erik nodded.

After a few minutes, Charles appeared from the bathroom.

"Are you all right Charles..?"

Charles rolled toward the bed and shifted his body slowly back in it. He was tired and getting a headache. "I think my powers are getting stronger again. The voices I hear now are definitely from a wider distance than before..."

Erik watched Charles close his eyes and take deep breaths. "I will get Hank. You rest. The baby and I will be right here. So don't worry."

"I just need to meditate for a bit. Gather my thoughts and find my center. I'm sorry Erik."

Erik shook his head, "For a smart man you are very foolish sometimes." He bent over and kissed Charles tenderly on the lips. In Erik's thoughts, he heard himself say, _"I love you old friend. Do you even know how frightening that is for me?"_

Erik moved away and started to sing a soft lullaby as he paced the room and fed his daughter.

Charles felt a tear escape his left eye. Both were still closed. Charles was doing his best to mediate but Erik's words seeped through his control. _"I know old friend...I know."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Wish You Were Here" was 1975 Pink Floyd album title which also included the hit song, "Wish You Were Here". Lyrics by Roger Waters.
> 
> *Meine wunderschöne Tochter ..(My beautiful daughter)


End file.
